Patent document 1 discloses a lifting and lowering apparatus for lifting and lowering a window glass mounted to a side door of a vehicle. The lifting and lowering apparatus disclosed in Patent document 1 includes a support plate, a carrier which lifts and lowers the window glass and a drive mechanism which moves the carrier. The carrier is provided at the support plate to be movable thereto.
The drive mechanism includes a drum rotating by power of a motor, a cable pulled by the drum and a pulley guiding the cable. The pulley is mounted to the support plate via a bracket. The bracket includes two mounting portions. Fixing portions are provided at the support plate. The bracket is fixed to the support plate in a state where the mounting portions engage with the fixing portions.
The motor is in a rotationally driven state at the instant the window glass is stopped in a fully open state or in a fully closed state. Thus, a large tensile force is applied to the cable. At this time, a portion of the tensile force is applied to the bracket via the pulley. A portion of the force applied to the bracket functions to rotate the bracket about one end thereof serving as a support point. As a result, in a case where the force applied to the bracket becomes excessive, there is a concern that the bracket disengages from the support plate.